


Those Summer Nights

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin knew better than to get involved with a Hemmings boy, knowing damn well how they treated people. There was just something so exhilarating about Luke though, that he kept coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part thing, so expect the second part to be longer and introduce some more things!

If you asked around Sydney about Ashton Irwin, all of them would tell you the exact same thing. They would tell you how wholesome he was, how he never left the house without his satchel tucked underneath his arm, a small, portable bible inside that he read during lunch hour after he finished eating. He was never one for dating, though there was one girl after he turned sixteen that he kissed at one of the school’s dances, her pretty dark red lipstick leaving a print on his dimpled cheek when the night was over, a promise of seeing each other again hanging in the air. He was pretty much a goody two shoes, always following the rules and never questioning authority. Ashton Irwin was the perfect son that much was for certain.

Ashton had a messy head of curls that were always resting across his forehead. There were girls in the hallways that would always giggle about how adorable and innocent they made him appear, some of the whispering to their friends how they would love to be one to push the curls out of his face and give him a little kiss. His dimpled smile always made girls swoon too, and his laugh was like music that echoed throughout the hallways of Norwest.

Of course, being wholesome and perfect always led to Ashton being targeted by a group of greasers around town, ones with cigarettes between their teeth and clad in leather jackets with their group name emblazoned on the back. They didn’t bug Ashton on some days, most of the time they were off in their cars behind one of the town’s bars, sucking dark bruises into their girls necks and laughing over a bottle of shared beer they kept hidden in a brown paper bag. On the days they were around though, they would always send little nicknames Ashton’s way, little jabs every now and then that Ashton tended to ignore until he was away from them.

There was one greaser out of all of them that Ashton hated the most, and that was their leader, Luke Hemmings.

Luke always sent him flirtatious smirks and suggestive winks, despite a girl hanging off of his arm and kissing at his neck. Ashton wasn’t sure what made him so special that Luke had to blow him kisses whenever he walked past, but he sure as hell wanted to know so he could stop it. There were only a few times Luke actually stepped up to him and pushed him a bit, some nasty remarks towards Ashton’s religion among the jeers aimed at him.

So when Ashton turned the corner towards the bar, heading home from school with his satchel clutched to his side, he heard the loud hoots and hollers as he walked past their group. He kept his head low, but it was the deep voice of their leader that made his head snap up.

“Hey there Molly Mormon!” Luke’s voice called out and Ashton let out a frustrated groan. An arm swung itself across his shoulders and pulled him close, his face smashing into Luke’s chest. “Where you headed babe? Going to head to the church and praise to good old Jesus and see if you can wish away the sins of all the town baddies?” He’s wearing his signature Hemmings smirk, one that Ashton knows both of his brother’s made famous around town. He’s surprised Luke's brother wasn't hanging along with the others, usually clung to their girl’s sides and their hands up the pretty girl’s shirts. It was disgusting.

Ashton shoved roughly at Luke’s chest, making the boy stumble away from him and trip over a lifted piece of sidewalk. Ashton watched in horror as Luke tumbled backwards onto the pavement, his body hitting the ground and Luke giving out a grunt. With wide eyes, Ashton tore off down the street, knowing damn well if he stuck around Luke’s lackeys would come his way and make sure Ashton wouldn’t see tomorrow.

Ashton didn’t know self-defense, then again he never thought he’d be placed in a situation quite like this. He’d been smarter than that, to shove a greaser and not expect consequences. He was terrified now, and he can hear loud footsteps following him as he tears down the street. He was halfway from the bar when another body collides with his, forcing Ashton into the brick wall of the nearest convenient store.

“Why’d you shove me babe?” Luke asks, his face close to Ashton’s, his breath reeking off cigarette smoke. “Don’t you love the attention?”

“N-No!” Ashton snaps, attempting to wriggle out of Luke’s grip. He had a tight hold of Ashton’s button up, creasing the white shirt. “Just let me go, will ya? I promise to stay out of your hair if you just let me go home.” He squirmed again, not enjoying the feeling of being pinned to a wall by this nasty greaser, especially one as repulsive as a Hemmings boy.

Luke’s eyes soften then, his hands releasing their grip and letting Ashton regain his composure. The shirt is wrinkled, and Ashton knows for a fact his mother is going to kill for ruining his good shirt. “What if I like you being around, aye Irwin? What if I said you were the highlight of my day, walking past the bar all tightened up and ready to be undone?” He steps closer, Ashton still pressed against the wall as Luke’s face is close to his again. Pretty soon Luke’s body is pressed against his, and before Ashton could even get a word out Luke had his lips against his.

Ashton had kissed girls before, put only with sweet little pecks. There had never been a full on kiss, with tongues swirling in each other’s mouths or biting at each other’s bottom lips until they were bruised. His mother told him that was reserved for marriage, and when Ashton found a lucky lady one day that he would be able to do all of those things and more to her.

This was entirely new to him.  Instead of tasting bubble gum and lip stick, there was the sour taste of tobacco from the countless cigarettes Luke had smoked and the hint of metal from the lip piercing Luke had. A tongue was searching his mouth, licking every surface it could find and Ashton couldn’t do a single thing about it. He was numb, pinned. This shouldn’t be happening, he shouldn’t be kissing another boy, that wasn’t what a boy like him did.

Especially not a Hemmings boy.

Luke’s lips removed themselves from Ashton’s, Luke giving a quick peck to Ashton’s nose before releasing his tight grip from the boy. The signature smirk had returned to Luke’s face as he looks Ashton up and down, making Ashton want to cover himself up. He felt exposed, disgusting. “How does that feel Irwin? You just kissed yourself a Hemmings boy.”

Ashton scoffs, wiping furiously at his mouth. He doesn’t miss the way Luke’s face drops as he wipes away the taste of Luke, any evidence Luke’s lip were even _close_ to his. “It felt _disgusting, violating._ How dare you plant your lips on mine! Boys don’t kiss other boys Lucas, it’s wrong and fowl!” He shoves past Luke for the second time that day, darting the rest of the way to his house in hopes that he wouldn’t be stopped by Luke again.

Luckily, he makes it to his house before Luke could catch up to him, the door slamming behind him. He sighs with relief once he notices that the house is empty, his mother at work and his brother and sister still at school, probably waiting for the bus. He needs to be alone, needs to repent to the Lord for what had just happened not too long ago.

He was disappointed in himself, allowing someone like Luke to stick his tongue in his mouth. It was wrong, and good boys didn’t allow other boys to kiss them. Ashton has been taught since he was younger that he shouldn’t allow that, shouldn’t even intimate that. That kid of intimacy was meant to be with a girl, and as far as tongues go that was a thing reserved for marriage only.

So it confused him, as he sat on his bed praying to the Lord, that he kept imaging Luke kissing him again.

And the worst part of it all, he wanted him to.

*

The bar was boring, especially when you couldn’t get in without an I.D. Standing outside with the queue wasn’t how Luke expected to be spending his Friday night, but he found himself being drawn back to the familiar hangout. He was alone, aside from the people waiting in the queue, and he had run out of things to do with himself the past hour.

Normally he would be spending this night at the drive in, watching some lame movie with some random girl that walked past and flashed him some leg. That’s where the rest of his boys were, all of them making out with pretty girls inside of their cars, some of them coping feels in the back seat as the movie played. It was what Jack did this time at night, it’s what Luke should be doing.

So why he is standing outside of the bar is a mystery.

Another hour passes, and Luke is about to head home when suddenly he sees him. The beautiful honey colored curls, the sparkling hazel eyes, and the gorgeous dimpled smile that, despite his bad boy persona, made Luke smile like a love sick puppy. Despite the darkness outside, the street light still managed to light up Ashton Irwin’s features so beautifully, and Luke’s heart thumped just to see him smile.

It would have been better, seeing Ashton walk past the bar, if there hadn’t been someone with him.

Luke was used to Ashton walking past the bar every night alone, his satchel clutched to his side as he whistled some tune that played every Saturday morning on that stupid dance show on television. He was always on his way home, home to his mother and stepfather and two siblings that Luke occasionally saw playing marbles on the sidewalk. They were the perfect family on that street, aside from the Hood family.

Calum Hood was the one Ashton was walking with, both of them smiling brightly and holding their satchels as they sang loudly to some song Luke didn’t know the name of. Calum had his black hair gelled in a way that made him look so prim and proper and _perfect,_ it almost made Luke want to groan and roll his eyes. He wondered if Ashton knew of the person Calum was behind the smiling, good guy exterior he set up for himself.

He wondered if Ashton was like that too: good and wholesome in front of the people that needed to see it, but on the inside was just like the rest of the teens in this town. Luke wanted to find out, wanted to be the one to bring that side to the surface desperately.

“Irwin!” Luke calls out, making the boy and his friend stop in their tracks. Luke and Calum share a knowing glance, while Ashton just stares at Luke terrified. After the situation from yesterday, Luke wasn’t surprised to get that reaction out of the boy.  “You usually walk past around six, it’s almost eight. I was getting worried you had been mugged or somethin’”

Ashton snorts, standing up straight. “Stayed after a little longer, was trying to learn a new routine with Calum here.” There’s a brave look on the boy’s face, his eyes twinkling with mischief when he asks, “Why, worried someone else beat you to the bunch greaser?”

Luke snorts, though he knows that’s exactly what was going through his head. There was a slight panic over the few hours that another town gang had reached Ashton, especially at this time of night. It was the last thing that Luke wanted, someone else claiming the boy he’d set his sights on. He knew Jack wouldn’t allow that, would never allow someone to take what was rightfully claimed as his. “You are not that special Irwin, I just like keeping an eye out for certain people, you know?”

Ashton blushed red at that statement, looking at his dress shoes. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed Luke, especially after last night’s revelation that he actually wanted Luke to kiss him again. It wasn’t right though, he wasn’t allowed to be feeling those sorts of things towards someone, least of all a Hemmings boy.

The town knew exactly what kind of people the Hemmings family were. Their parents were pretty rough people, though Ashton knew they were pretty kind when it came to certain things. Ben, their oldest son, started up the Lost Boys gang around the time he was Luke’s age. He and couple of his buddies walked around town with their hair slicked back, girls hanging off of their arms, clad in leather jackets with their name emblazoned on the back. They were feared, yet idolized in the school. They were cool kids, really cool kids.

Luke’s other brother, Jack, took over for Ben when he graduated. Jack made the group what it was today: a bunch of greasers that didn’t take shit from anyone who came their way and would fight for the ones they love. Ashton would have found it admirable if it wasn’t for the fact that they were also completely negligent to any sort of rules. He remembers watching as Jack was arrested a few months back for nearly killing a guy that got to close to his girl, standing in horror as it really sunk in just what the Lost Boys did to people that messed with them.

Maybe that’s what made him so afraid of Luke Hemmings: if Ben was the one who started this, and Jack made it worse, who knew what Luke Hemmings would do to it.

Ashton shares a quick look with Calum. “Let’s get home, I’m sure our parents are getting worried about where we are.” He sends Luke a curt nod before following Calum down the path towards their houses, ignoring the sound of footsteps that indicated that Luke was following them home. He didn’t have time to battle with the boy right now. He was tired and just wanted to rest in bed.

Besides, he was terrified of what would happen if he did turn around, if his sudden urges would get the best of him and allow him to betray his values in such a way his mother would possibly disown him. After his revelation the night before, about actually _wanting_ to kiss Luke again, he was terrified. He’s seen what this town does to people that were homosexual, the way they are treated. He’s not like Luke, he’s not fearless.

It was after they had dropped Calum off, and the streets were dark from the street lamp being broken, that Ashton spun around and pressed his lips against Luke’s. Ashton was still inexperienced in the whole kissing department, but he knew he must have been doing something right if Luke opened his mouth with a gasp, allowing Ashton’s tongue into his mouth. Luke let out a sound of pleasure, his hands wrapping around Ashton’s waist and bunching up the sweater vest he wore.

When they pull away, Luke has this look on his face that Ashton has never seen before. For once, Luke Hemmings looks innocent and angelic. He doesn’t have that cocky exterior to him anymore, instead looks dazed. Ashton expects him to ruin it all once he opens his mouth, bracing himself for some cocky remark, but instead, Luke whispers, “You are so beautiful Irwin.”

Ashton has never been complimented in such a way before, from a man or a women. His mother only calls his adorable or nice, and his of course his little siblings never compliment him. His step father only says he looks decent. Hearing someone call him beautiful, their face just a breath away as they whisper it almost perfectly against his lips, Ashton feels special.

Luke laughs softly then, hands leaving Ashton’s waist to curl into his curls. “I mean it, you are one of the most beautiful boys in this town. I promise that’s not just me trying to get you to do things with me, alright?”

That’s what confuses Ashton. All the Lost Boys were good for was finding someone to fuck and then leave them out in the gutter. They all played some little game before hand, an attempt to lure the least suspecting into their beds. For a split second, Ashton though Luke was doing the same thing to him: luring a sweet, innocent kid like himself into bed just to ruin him. So why did he suddenly feel so safe in the greaser’s arms?

“You mean that?” Ashton asks softly, forehead resting against Luke’s. It’s terrifying, being so close to someone he used to be so afraid to cross paths with. Just yesterday he’d never thought he’d be this close to one of the Lost Boys, much less a Hemmings boy. The thought made his stomach lurch, and he could feel the bible in his satchel burning a hole. It was wrong, so completely wrong.

Luke laughs again, a hand cupping Ashton’s face as those blue eyes that had drawn in so many helpless girls stared right into Ashton’s hazel ones, drawing him in as well. “I may look the part of a Lost Boy, the hard ass that runs this town since Jack is no longer around, but I can tell you that I’m not good at my job.” His hand slides down Ashton’s face, down the length of his torso before intertwining with Ashton’s free hand. “Do you need to be home right now, or can we go for a walk?”

Ashton thinks about this for a moment, wondering if he should just let Luke Hemmings take him for a walk, regardless of his curfew quickly approaching. It would be stupid to let such a thing happen, and if his parents found out they would never let him out of the house again. It’s too risky, but with the way his hand fits so nicely into Luke’s, the thought of how their lips slotted together like perfect puzzle pieces, it was near impossible to say no.

He glances back at his house, the living room light on. His mother was probably up waiting for him. “How about tomorrow?” He asks, hoping Luke would understand and still be willing to take that chance with him, still hold out hope that despite Ashton denying tonight, there would always be tomorrow.

Luke glances at Ashton’s house before nodding, pressing one last, longing kiss to Ashton’s lips before slipping his hand from the boy’s. “I’ll be holding you to that Irwin.” He says before winking one last time, darting off into the night and leaving Ashton standing in front of his house clutching his satchel.

Ashton goes to bed that night with a smile on his face, but can’t deny the guilt eating away at his stomach. He’s experiencing a school boy crush, he knows he is, so why does it feel like he’s committed a crime? All he did was kiss him, quite passionately he might add. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, when the entire time he was with Luke he felt like he was worth something.

How could something he presumed was so wrong and against everything he stood for feel so wonderful when he was with Luke?

Ashton shook the feeling off, curling up in his bed with the thought of tomorrow on his mind. Tomorrow, he was going to see Luke again. He wasn’t going to let his worry of doing wrong prevent him from seeing someone that made him feel special, someone that for the first time, called him beautiful. That was what was going to get him through the night, the thought of Luke’s lips against his and his voice in Ashton’s head repeating what he truly thought of Ashton.

Beautiful.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to get out, but I got inspired by the pictures released today of the boy's and just had to get this out. Enjoy :)

Ashton woke up with a cheesy grin on his face and his heart thumping wildly in his chest as memories of the night before course through his mind. He’s never felt this way before about anyone, not even the girl with the cherry red lips who gave him his first kiss. The thought of seeing Luke again made his heart flutter and his insides scream with happiness. I felt so much happiness inside of him, so much of something he’s never felt before as he jumps out of his bed and rushes down stairs to see his mother in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast.

“You seem awfully cheerful this morning,” Anne comments as she places a piece of toast on Ashton’s breakfast plate. “I’m guessing you had some pretty pleasant dreams if the smile on your face says anything. Anything worthy of sharing?”

That’s when it dawned on Ashton that he couldn’t actually share something with his mother. He’s usually pretty open with her, always telling her what is on his mind and letting her know about the happenings in his life. He’s never been one for secrecy when it came to his mother. He wishes he could tell her all about Luke, about the kiss and how the boy made him feel so, so special.

He knows he can’t though, so for the first time in his life, Ashton lies to his mother.

“Just about us,” he replies, placing a piece of sausage on his plate and pouring a glass of orange juice. “Family. You guys make me happy is all.” The telephone rings then, his mother getting up to answer the call when Lauren and Harry come bustling down the hallway, still in their pajamas and eagerly scooping up food onto their plates.

“Morning Ash!” Harry says as he sits down beside his older brother, shoveling eggs into his mouth. “Today’s the day that I’m going to do my solo in music class, I’ve been practicing just like you told me too!”

Harry was gifted in music that was true. Ashton taught him how to play a few chords on the guitar, and Harry took off from there on his one, teaching himself new things until Ashton was baffled at the talent coursing through his little brother. When Harry had come bustling home one day from school, telling Ashton that the teacher offered him a guitar solo in front of the class, Ashton was ecstatic for him.

“That’s good!” He tells him, ruffling the little boy’s hair. “What about you Lauren, anything interesting about your day today?”

Lauren just gives him a shrug of her shoulders, drinking her orange juice. “Nothing worth mentioning. What about you? Anything fun going on in your boring life?” She offers a joking smile behind her glass of juice that has Ashton grinning back at her, dimples and all.

“Hopefully he is going down to the church and offering prayer,” a new voice speaks up and Ashton watches as the cheerful atmosphere disappears the minute his step father enters the room. He smells strongly of liquor, an odd occurrence considering it was early in the morning. “Pastor Jackson says you haven’t come by in a few days, mind telling me why that is?”

Ashton always had a stiff relationship with his stepfather. They only spoke in few words, barely giving glances to each other across the dinner table or offering any type of conversation outside of the house. The man had married his mother only a year ago, when Anne was working as a nurse with war veterans. His stepfather was in the war, riddled by memories that haunted him every day. He was hardened by whatever had occurred on the battlefield, and it constantly baffled Ashton that someone as sweet as his mother fell for someone as bitter as the man sitting across from him.

“Haven’t had much time sir,” Ashton responds, getting up from his spot at the table to place his plate in the sink. “I’ve had a lot of school work as of lately, trying to graduate early. Plus I’ve been looking for a job in town to see if I can help with any expenses around here. I was thinking of heading over there after school today, maybe I’ll take Calum with me.”

Truth be told, that wasn’t going to happen. Ashton did feel bad that his trips to the church had been staggering lately, but that was only because he truly didn’t have time. Now all he could think about was Luke, his feelings towards Luke, and how if he stepped one foot into that church he would be facing a world of judgement he’s never been faced with.

Sure, no one knows his feelings just yet. Hell, Ashton isn’t even sure he knows what his feelings truly are. It had only dawned on him the night before that he could even feel such a way about another man without being repulsed. Since he was younger he’s known better than to be in love with the same gender, allow them to kiss you or touch you in places that only the opposite gender should touch.

Ashton knows all of this is wrong, every last bit of it. Yet, there was a certain thrill to being infatuated with Luke. How could something that was supposed to be so wrong feel so incredibly good?

 

His mother walks back into the room then, hand over her heart as she shakes her hand. She looks sad, and maybe a little disappointed. “That was Elizabeth Hemmings, you go to school with her boy, don’t you Ashton?” Ashton nods, his heart thumping wildly in his chest at the mention of Luke’s mother. The woman had been pretty good friends with Anne, much to the disappointment of the town. “I guess her youngest, Luke, ended up in the hospital early this morning.”

Ashton feels like he’s going to collapse, his knuckles grasping the back of his chair tightly at the thought of Luke being hurt. “Is-Is he okay?”

“He’s a Hemmings boy,” his step father snarls, dropping his fork with a clank against the dish. “I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten himself killed yet. God knows his family shouldn’t even be in this town, with all the trouble they cause with those Lost Boys. There’s a reason his brother Jack is locked up in prison.”

Anne glares at her husband before turning back towards Ashton. “I guess he was out early this morning with his friends,” her husband snorts again, another glare. “And another gang confronted them. One of them had a knife. I guess Luke was defending them and managed to get stabbed. Elizabeth said he’s doing alright but that she was wondering if we could come down to the hospital, offer a sort of prayer for him. She’s never been awfully religious but she would appreciate some kind words.”

Ashton’s stepfather gets up at that, fists clenched as he looks at his family. “I am not offering anything to that family. Elizabeth is someone you should not be associating yourself with Anne Marie. As for her husband, Andrew? That man has been a disgrace to the good Lord’s name since high school. That Ben kid isn’t any better either, and for god’s sake the Jack boy is in jail because he almost murdered a man! For all we know that Luke kid provoked them and that’s why he was stabbed. That kind of lifestyle can get you killed, and I’m not going to wish good words on that family just because they were too spoiled by the sins they’ve committed to realize that.”

Ashton’s felt anger towards his stepfather before, countless times.  He was a drunk, a veteran trying to wash away the terrors of war with a bottle in his hand. He’d seen the bruises on his mother’s cheek when she made dinner, he’d heard the venomous words he spit at his siblings when Ashton was in his room. So now, with his fists clenched, Ashton felt absolute _rage._

“I would like to see him,” he says, his stepfather looking at him in shock, as do his siblings. “They may have done wrong but it is still respectful to pay our respects, isn’t it?”

“You will not go and see him Ashton,” his stepfather warns, stepping closer to the boy. “I don’t need my son tainted by someone that takes part in a gang.”  


“I’m going to pay my respects and wish him a recovery,” Ashton demands, standing his ground even with his stepfather inching closer by the second. He can smell the alcohol on the man’s breath as he comes closer, but Ashton refuses to back down. “I need to see him.”

“I want to go with him,” Harry speaks up, an effort to break the tension between the two older men. “Luke’s always pretty nice to me when I’m coming home from school, makes sure I get home okay.” The words make Ashton’s heart swell.

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Anne speaks up, ignoring the look of annoyance from her husband. “Oh calm down Warren, we are just going to go and pray for them. You don’t need to act like we are committing some crime just by visiting them.” She puts a hand on Ashton’s shoulder, leading him towards the stairs. “Why don’t you get dressed sweetheart, we can go see him before you kids have school.”

Ashton can still feel his stepfather’s glare as he’s heading up the stairs with his mother. He’s glad that his mother intervened, because if she hadn’t Ashton wasn’t sure what would have happened. He had never been one for violence, but he was pretty sure that if he had stayed there much longer he would have thrown a punch at his stepfather.

“I’ll pick you out something,” Anne says, closing Ashton’s bedroom door before walking over to his closet, sorting through his shirts and observing. “Might I ask why you were so eager to go see Luke that you almost hit your father?”

Ashton freezes, his night shirt in his hand from when he pulled it off. What was he supposed to say that wouldn’t sound suspicious? Ashton had never been a good liar, and he hates lying to his mother. He turns, facing her as she holds up a shirt and he gives her a quick nod. “I don’t think it’s fair that just because someone has done something bad in their lives that we shouldn’t wish them well. There are a lot of bad people in this town, people that have down things that should have them thrown into a jail, but that doesn’t mean they don’t need forgiveness. Isn’t that what we are supposed to do, offer forgiveness from the Lord?”

Anne nods, humming. “Of course. Our Father always wants us to repent for what we have done wrong, and for those who are not so lucky still deserve His love.” She places a kiss on her son’s cheek, wiping at the lipstick that sticks to the tanned skin. “I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me Ashton, is everything alright?”

For a moment, Ashton wonders if he should just tell her the truth. Anne is looking at him with sad eyes, as if the thought that her oldest son was hiding something from her broke her heart. It makes Ashton want to tell her what has been happening the past few days, the feelings he’s experienced towards Luke.

Instead, he just swallows and says, “Everything’s alright mom, I promise.”

*

Ashton hated seeing Luke like this.

The boy was asleep at the moment, lying against a mountain of pillows and his skin looking pale. He looks almost like porcelain, fragile and breakable. Ashton was tempted to reach out and touch the boy’s hand, get some type of reaction from him and hopefully get those beautiful blue eyes to look at him again.

“Thank you for coming,” Liz tells them when they enter the room, looking tired and worried. Ashton wonders if she’s been up all night crying, stressed about her son’s health. He feels awful for her to have to see her youngest son like this. “I’m sure you know I’m not very religious but I wanted as much good energy for my boy as I could get.” Ashton can see tears sparkling in her eyes and watches as his mother wraps an arm around the woman, rubbing her arm in comfort.

“He will be alright Liz,” Anne assures her, holding her friend. “The Lord will hear our prayer and know that Luke, while having chosen to live such a dangerous life, deserves perfect health and a longer life.” She looks at Ashton, surveying the way her boy is looking at the boy in the hospital bed and says, “Ashton, it is okay to hold his hand. It might be comforting.”

Ashton swallows, letting his fingers trace Luke’s skin before allowing himself to take his hand into his. He’s cold, and it makes Ashton almost choke up because he remembers how warm the boy was that night, the night they kissed. The warmth the boy contained when he called Ashton beautiful, now replaced with icy skin and Ashton wondered if he ever would be able to kiss Luke again.

“Luke?” he whispers, resting beside the bed and keeping their hands together. “Your mother asked me to come here and speak with you. I know you probably won’t remember any of this, you probably can’t even hear me, but I just wanted you to know that you will overcome this. You are strong, incredibly strong.” He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “Please get through this.” He whispers quietly, only loud enough for himself and Luke to hear.

Anne lightly touches his arm, offering him a sad smile before she steps forward to pray for the boy. Ashton takes a deep breath, trying not to let it show how truly upset he really was about the whole thing. If he was being honest he wanted to break down and take Luke’s body in his arms, kiss him all over and promise that everything really will be okay.

Liz must have noticed something, because now he feels a light touch on his shoulder and a small whisper. “He tells me about you.”

Ashton looks at her, eyes a bit wide and by no means subtle. “What?”

The woman laughs softly, smiling up at Ashton with kind eyes and a sad smile. “Always talked about you when he came home from being with the Lost Boys. You were pretty much the highlight of his day, when you would walk past him and the boys. He said you had a beautiful smile.” At those words, Ashton chuckles softly, dimples poking out and that’s when Liz really smiles. “Looks like he was right.”

The fear in Ashton’s heart seemingly melts at those words, and he wondered just what Liz thought of her son raving over another boy. It definitely was frowned upon everywhere in this town, hell, everywhere in this country, to be in love with someone the same gender as you. It was wrong, so, so wrong.

“Do you feel that way about him too?” Liz whispers, quiet enough that Anne cannot over hear. “I understand that he hasn’t been a good person with the boys, but the way he was acting when he came home last night told me that something happened.”

Ashton’s breathe shudders slightly. He can trust her, can’t he? “I think so.” He whispers, wiping his eyes. “I’ve never felt this way before about anyone.”

Ashton can tell Liz wants to say something, comforting words or something to assure him that he’s not a terrible person for what he feels, but before she can Anne is already walking over to them, telling Liz goodbye and leading Ashton out of the hospital and towards the car.

He can trust Liz it seems, and it makes him feel a little better.

*

He’s supposed to be meeting Calum to head to the church when he sees it.

They agreed to meet at the front of the school, walk together to the church before they headed home for the evening to be with their families. School has been out for about an hour now, most students already at home or at some of the shops down the street, while others are lounging around the school still, sucking their cigarettes dry before heading home to their unsuspecting parents.

That’s how he finds Calum: blowing smoke into another boy’s eager mouth, the boy’s hands on Calum’s hips as they shot gun each other and share sloppy looking kisses. Ashton’s never once seen his friend like this before, has never quite seen him act in such a way before. As far as Ashton had been concerned Calum was the most well behaved boy on the block aside from him.

“Cal,” he calls gently, making Calum turn away from the boy. He doesn’t look the slightest bit startled, with his eyes a bit glazed over and looking absolutely in bliss. Ashton has to clear his throat before speaking once more, intimidated by whomever Calum was making out with glance. He recognizes the boy as one of Luke’s lackeys, and now he wondered just how many of those boys were purposely trying to corrupt Ashton’s friends. “Are we still going to the church?”

Calum looks momentarily confused by Ashton’s words, before a look of acknowledgment seems to cross his face. He turns back to the boy, whispering something to him quickly before pressing another kiss to the boy’s lips. “I’ll see you later Michael.” He says before snagging the cigarette and taking one last drag, blowing the smoke towards Ashton before chuckling and placing the cigarette back between his boy’s lips.

Ashton doesn’t bring up what he saw, though he knows his brain is begging him to ask Calum what exactly was happening between him and Michael. Ashton least expected his best friend, of all the people in this town, to be involved with another one of the Lost Boys, especially Luke’s right hand man. He though Calum would stay pure, but he was quite obviously wrong.

“How long has that been happening?” Ashton asks him, handing Calum a stick of gum from his satchel. The boy accepts it easily, folding the piece into his mouth and chewing loudly. “You and Michael, have you always been like that or is that new?”

Calum laughs, popping his gum. “I could ask the same thing about you and Luke Hemmings. Michael’s told me that you are the reason Luke got himself stabbed this morning, guess some guy from another gang was talking big and brought you up, Luke got quite defensive. Since when does Luke Hemmings defend the honor of Ashton Irwin?”

Ashton feels a slight twinge of guilt over the fact that it was his fault his love was stabbed, but at the same time it’s masked by the fact that Calum was changing the subject. Ashton wasn’t going to just ignore that. “Answer my question Calum.” He says pointedly.

The boy let’s out a sigh, stopping in front of the church before whispering, “Look, Michael loves me, okay? I understand that everyone around here is quite up in arms about the Lost Boys existence to begin with, but Michael isn’t dangerous.” He smiles softly before running a hand through his now un-gelled curls. “I love him Ashton, and I know he loves me.”

Ashton smiles at this, despite knowing that Calum could be placing himself in danger. There is still a part of Ashton that might never trust the Lost Boys, scared of what they could do to him or scared of what they could do to others. To see his best friend smile and confess his love for one of them unconditionally? Another part of Ashton felt as if he should take a chance on the gang and see another side of them he’s never seen before.

Maybe Luke _was_ a positive influence on him.

*

It all comes crashing down a few days later.

Luke’s been released from the hospital, bandaged up and healthy. Ashton’s allowed him to walk him home from school again, only if Luke promises to stay out of sight of Luke’s family. Ashton wasn’t quite ready for his family to see him with the boy yet, knows that they won’t tolerate it, so he’s subjected to stolen kisses with his boy whenever he can.

He’s just come home from school now, his hand intertwined with Luke’s tightly as the boy kisses his cheek sweetly and whispering sentimental words in his ear. Ashton wishes they could be open about their relationship during moments like this. He wants to show the world how much Luke loves him, how much he’s chosen to love Luke. He’s never felt this way before, around anyone. He wishes he could show people just how happy he is.

“So tonight, my house is completely empty,” Luke tells him, hands resting on Ashton’s waist and his blue eyes locked with the hazel in Ashton’s. “If you could convince your parents that you are spending the night at Calum’s or something, think you would be able to come by and we could be alone?” His raises his hand then, finger trailing across Ashton’s cheek and pushing back one of the longer locks of Ashton’s hair that couldn’t fit back into his cap.

Ashton blushes, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck and kissing him. “I’ll see what I can do.” He kisses Luke one last time before bidding him farewell and jogging up his steps to his front door, feeling on top of the world.

That is, until, he opens the door to find his step father standing there, looking absolutely furious.

“How are you going to explain this to me Ashton,” he spits, fists clenched and hanging at his sides. “How are you going to explain this to your mother? Did you plan that from the beginning that you were going to sleep with this Hemmings boy to spite her? Is that what you’ve been wanting all along Ashton?”

Ashton blinks, standing there not knowing exactly what to do. He knows it wouldn’t have lasted forever, that he was bound to have been caught with Luke sooner or later. He was just hoping it had been after he had graduated, after he’d moved away and could start a proper life with the boy he swears he loves.

He’s snapped back into the situation when his step father’s fist sends him falling to the ground. His face feels swollen, and he can feel blood building in his mouth from the impact. He’s in shock, his head swimming in thoughts of _how could he_ and _I knew this would be how he’d react._

Ashton hates himself for being so certain about the latter.

“Warren what is going-“ Anne Marie stops at the doorway of the living room before she gasps, dashing towards Ashton and picking him up off of the floor. “What on Earth is wrong with you? How dare you lay a single finger on my son!” Her hands are touching Ashton’s face, lightly tracing the forming bruise on her son’s jaw.

“How _dare I?”_ Warren scoffs. “I’ll have you know that I just witnessed our son being far too friendly with that Hemmings boy, acting like a fag! I will not have my son kissing other men!” He leans down, spitting at Ashton with his next words. “You are sick, and you need _help.”_

Furious, Ashton launches forward at his step father, shoving him down furiously. “You can’t tell me who to love! I am not sick!”

Anne Marie reaches forward, wrapping her arms around her son until Ashton stops squirming in her arms and faces her. Her face looks softer now, touching his cheeks gently before she asks, “Is this true Ashton? Are you in love with Luke?”

What scares Ashton the most, isn’t his step father’s breath down his neck. It doesn’t scare him that his mother has finally brought the secret he’s held down for so long to the surface. What scares him is how sure he is, and with no hesitance whatsoever, he says, “Yes, I do love him.”

He expects his mother to start crying, wondering where she went wrong with Ashton. He knew he was going to be sent away, sent somewhere to be ‘cured’, and that broke him even more. So he least expects it when his mother wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheeks, holding him close.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you baby,” Anne Marie whispers in his ear, running her hand through his now messy head of hair. “You are still my little boy, no matter who you end up loving.” She kisses his nose gently, before telling him, “Right now, I want you to run to somewhere safe, somewhere your step father won’t find you. Can you do that for me? I want you to get out while I talk with him.”

Ashton hates the idea of leaving his mother with this lunatic, scared of what the man could possibly do to her, but knows that staying around won’t do either of them any good.

So he runs out the front door, leaving his bag behind as he darts down the street towards the one place he knows he’ll be safe, knows he’ll be protected.

*

The side of town Luke lived on always scared Ashton. It was always dimly lit at night, and the chances of being attacked around here were high as ever. Wrapping his arms around himself, Ashton slowly approaches the Hemmings home, remembering Luke’s directions to the place he’d been given near the beginning of whatever it was they had.

He knocks on the door gently, jumping back when Luke opens the door. The smile that had been on the boy’s face is suddenly replaced with one of worry as Luke’s hands fly to his face, cupping it and tracing the bruise Warren gave him. “He hurt you.” Luke says, looking murderous.

“I’m okay,” Ashton assures him, holding Luke’s wrists. “I promise you that I am okay. I ran out of there as fast as I could, they won’t find me here.” He follows Luke into the home, letting Luke lead him down a long hallway to what he believes is Luke’s bedroom. He sits down on the edge of the bed, the only light available at this time was the small lamp on Luke’s nightstand and the faint trace of the moon making its appearance.

“Is there anything I could do to make it better?” Luke asks him, holding Ashton’s face in his hands. When Ashton nods, Luke smiles softly. “You need to use your words love, tell me what I can do.”

Ashton’s never been too good with words though, which is why instead of speaking he presses a gentle kiss to Luke’s lips, his tongue colliding with the other boy’s and roaming his mouth. Luke’s hands held him steadily, roaming around Ashton’s back as they kissed and allowing both of them to fall into a haze of kisses and romance.

Ashton pulls away, but it doesn’t last long before he’s unwrapping himself from Luke and tugging his sweater up over his head, leaving himself shirtless in front of Luke for the first time. He’s shy at first, wrapping his arms around himself before Luke moves forward and touches his chest, fingers trailing down slowly. “Beautiful.” He whispers, kissing Ashton’s bruised jaw before taking off his own shirt. Their bodies press against each other again, their breaths coming out slow as Luke falls backwards onto the bed and allows Ashton to take complete control, despite his inexperience.

Ashton’s chest was fluttering, skin hot as he begins to kiss Luke’s bare chest. He tests the waters a little, stopping his kisses just below Luke’s nipples before heading down to his navel. His tongue escapes his mouth, licking up Luke’s stomach as the boy squirms underneath him. Ashton finds a pleasure in this, seeing the leader of the Lost Boy’s weakened by Ashton’s touch alone.

Luke’s hands find Ashton’s hair, trailing through the locks gently and moaning at the feeling of Ashton’s warm breaths against his skin. “You sure you’ve never done this before?” he asks shakily as Ashton comes back to his lips, kissing the breath right out of him.

“Calling me a liar?” Ashton says, rubbing their noses together innocently. Luke laughs softly at the gesture, giving Ashton another eskimo kiss. “I actually don’t know where to go from here, if I’m being honest.”

Luke laughs, running his hands up and down Ashton’s torso before kissing him again. “Allow me to show you.” He flips their positions, Ashton underneath him now. His hair is splayed across Luke’s pillow, his hazel eyes searching Luke’s face as the boy’s hands disappear to the button of Ashton’s jeans. “Can I make love to you?”

It’s not the best time to say it, but Ashton can’t help himself when he says, “I don’t know, _can you?”_

Luke snorts. “I want to show you how much I love you and you are giving me an English lesson.”

Ashton’s heart flutters at the word love, and he smiles. “Big bad Luke Hemmings loves me?”

There’s an honesty in Luke’s eyes when he looks back up at Ashton, a small smile on his face when he says, “Yes. I love you Ashton Irwin.”

Ashton’s heart practically soars at those words. “And I love you Luke Hemmings.”

The button on Ashton’s jeans pops open, and he allows Luke to show him just how much he loves him.

*

Luke’s still asleep when Ashton wakes up the following morning, peaceful and beautiful. There’s innocence on the boy’s face as he sleeps, an innocence Ashton knows he’d never display if he were to be awake. Ashton decides he loves Luke most when he’s vulnerable, gentle.

His mind wanders to how his family was, how they were doing. He knows he needs to go back home and check on his mother, though he knows he’s risking the wrath of his step father when he does so. A part of him hates himself for leaving his mother to handle him, knowing that wasn’t what he should have done, but his mother was protecting him. She was strong, but that didn’t stop Ashton from worrying.

Luke stirs next to him, and then his blue eyes are making an appearance. A soft smile crosses his features as he reaches for Ashton’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Good morning,” he hums, leaning forward and pecking Ashton’s lips. “Want me to take you home?”

Ashton nods, and while he makes a move to gather his clothes from the floor Luke grabs his wrist. “So, does this mean Ashton Irwin is my boyfriend now?”

Ashton laughs, walking back to the bed and kissing Luke deeper this time. “Yes, I am your boyfriend.” And there wasn’t the smallest bit of regret in his words. He loved the sound of being Luke’s boyfriend, the thought of being all his. For the first time since they first kissed, Ashton felt absolutely confident in saying that he was gay, completely and totally gay.

They walk back to Ashton’s hand in hand, on full display for everyone. Ashton can feel the glares, knows the words they’ll whisper, but he can’t bring himself to care. He loves this boy so much, more than anything, and everyone else around them could just simply fuck off if they had a problem with it.

“Want me to go in with you?” Luke asks him once they reach Ashton’s house. Warren’s car is gone, which seems to be a good sign but Ashton stays cautious. “For safety?”

Ashton shakes his head, kissing Luke one last time before heading towards his house. “I’ll be alright, I promise.” He waves goodbye quickly before pushing open the door of his home, taking deep breaths and knowing he’ll be facing hell.

The living room looks exactly how he left it, though the only difference is his mother fast asleep on the couch. His siblings are sleeping on the carpet just below her, soft snores escaping their mouths as they snooze away. It’s almost like Warren didn’t attack him last night it seemed.

Anne Marie must have heard him come in, because now she’s waking up and looking at him with sad eyes. “Ashton!” she cries before wrapping her arms around him, kissing his face all over. “I’m so glad you are okay honey, I got so worried after I kicked Warren out that he would-“

“Wait,” Ashton stops her. “You kicked him out, like he’s gone?”

Anne nods, hugging him tightly once more. “Hopefully for good, but I’ll have a cop parole just in case. I told him he either accepted my boy for who he was or he could pack his bags. So he left, and I couldn’t be happier. I don’t need someone who doesn’t love my boy as unconditionally as I do to live around here.” She pecks his cheek before leading him to the kitchen, away from his sleeping siblings. “Did you go to Luke’s?”

Ashton smiles, the only confirmation Anne needs. “He makes you so happy, I can see it. I would like to meet him officially someday, if you’d let me.”

There’s nothing Ashton would want more. “I’m sure that could be arranged mother.” He says before hugging her again, happy to be home, happy to be _accepted._

He had always thought of Luke Hemmings as trouble, someone to avoid at all costs. Now there was nothing more Ashton wanted than to forever be in the arms of his Lost Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
